<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart healthy by beleghir (Dagorhir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280663">heart healthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagorhir/pseuds/beleghir'>beleghir (Dagorhir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, M/M, University, vegetables as a love language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagorhir/pseuds/beleghir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa shouldn't be surprised to run into Ushijima at a university with a top-ranked volleyball team. Regardless, they're certainly not going to become friends just because they're teammates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart healthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInfierno/gifts">LadyInfierno</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ushijima and Oikawa's rivalry is one of my favourite bits of Haikyuu, I was delighted to get your prompt. 😊 I ignored the timeskip in order to send them to the same university, because they need a little prodding to get to know each other better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem with aiming for the top in volleyball is that you keep running into all the other people who are doing the same thing. Oikawa knows this, and he really shouldn't be surprised when he encounters a familiar, hated face on his first day meeting his new team at Chuo University.</p><p>Ushijima looks just the same, large and dull and serious. He stands out among the other first-year students where he and Oikawa and all the rest of them are lined up, one of the tallest and most fit. Three years of being coddled as Shiratorizawa's key player seem to have treated him well.</p><p>Oikawa wants to make a good impression on his new teammates - Iwaizumi and all the rest put up with him being ridiculous because they'd known him for years, but he can't start off being quite as abrasive with a brand-new group. He makes up his mind not to approach Ushijima, and to be cold but polite if the other man tries to talk to him. Fighting with a teammate wouldn't go over well.</p><p>The coaches and captain call them all to attention, welcoming them to the team and warning them university volleyball is hard work. Oikawa fights the urge to roll his eyes at that. <em>Obviously</em> it's hard work; that's why he's here – so that he can strive to be the best.</p><p>Introductions wrap up, and the first-years are split into groups by position. Oikawa meets the starting setter and the second-string, and observes them closely for any weaknesses so he knows how to surpass them as rapidly as possible.</p><p>During practice Oikawa spots Ushijima on the other end of the gym a few times, but the other man doesn't look back at him and doesn't come over to say hello afterwards.</p><p>Probably for the best if they avoid each other for now, Oikawa thinks. They'll have to play together at some point – he has no illusions that Ushijima won't be on the starting roster soon, and Oikawa is aiming to do the same as rapidly as possible – but they can get used to each other gradually.</p><p>"Like exposure therapy," Iwaizumi says when Oikawa calls to tell him about nobly ignoring Ushijima during the first day of practice. "Y'know, for allergies and stuff."</p><p>Oikawa huffs. "This is far more severe than a mere allergy, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi's laughter comes through clearly over the phone, and they move on to which of his courses look most terrifying. Anatomy sounds pretty gruelling, from how Iwaizumi describes it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>The first week of practice is brutal, exactly as expected on a team that often wins national tournaments. The first-years are working extra hard to stand out, and the coaches are being hard on them to winnow out anyone who isn't fully committed.<p>The second-years are kind and supportive, but not quite sympathetic – they had the same experience last year, after all. However, they make a point of inviting the first-years along when they're assembling a group to hang out together. It's the first day since start of term that they'll have the next day off, and though wild parties aren't in the cards for serious athletes, they're still all enthusiastic about doing karaoke.</p><p>Oikawa says yes right away. Getting closer to the older players seems strategically sound – plus he wouldn't mind making friends at university. Most of his friends in highschool and before were teammates; Oikawa just doesn't have enough in common with anyone who <em>doesn't</em> play volleyball to easily make friends elsewhere.</p><p>Ishida, the second-year libero who's organizing things, is only half-dressed post-shower but is assiduously tapping at his phone, making sure everyone who wants to come along is added to a group message so he can send out the details. "What about you, Ushijima?" he asks, glancing up.</p><p>Ushijima pauses halfway through putting his shirt on, leaving it bunched around his biceps for a moment. "I have plans this evening," he says, before pulling his shirt over his head.</p><p>"C'mon, cancel them!" chimes in one of the middle blockers, Hato. Oikawa finds him enthusiastic and generally cheerful, though overbearing.</p><p>"There are tasks I would like to complete before the school term gets too busy," Ushijima says. "I am preparing meals for the coming week."</p><p>Cries of protest go up at this waste of an evening off, and a couple of the older students tease him for being so boring and diligent. Oikawa smirks, glancing over to see if Ushijima can even tell he's being mocked. The other man's face is blank as always, but his hands are curled into fists where they hang by his thighs.</p><p>Oikawa has never seen Ushijima hang out with a big noisy group. He always seemed content talking to people one-on-one or in small groups, but it's impossible to envision Ushijima in a bar or going to karaoke.</p><p>"Ushikawa-chan has always preferred boring wholesome activities – you'll have to plan an outing that's just a brisk jog around a park, eating a nutritious dinner, and going to bed early," Oikawa breaks in. Standing around the locker room trying to persuade someone with the personality of a boulder to come have fun is a waste of time, after all. "Leave him to his potato-peeling. Top spikers have to worry about proper nutrition to stay ahead of everyone nipping at their heels, after all."</p><p>Oikawa accidentally catches a glimpse of Ushijima's face as he hikes his bag up onto his shoulder and turns to go, and with a shock sees something that looks like gratitude on the other man's face before he hurriedly turns away to follow the rest of the group out of the locker room.</p><p>Two days later, Oikawa opens his locker after practice and finds a sports drink that wasn't there before. A note is stuck to it that says "Thank you". The most infuriating part is that Oikawa recognizes Ushijima's handwriting, glimpsed many times on team rosters and other captainly paperwork they both had to hand in to organizers at official matches.</p><p>He's not proud of it, but Oikawa's first impulse is to throw the bottle in the trash. Just because they're stuck on the same team doesn't mean they need to get along off the court – Ushijima is his rival, his nemesis, and has no business doing anything nice or thoughtful. Oikawa's momentary lapse that led him to be very slightly considerate of Ushijima is something he wants to forget as rapidly as possible.</p><p>His second, third, and fourth impulses are variations on returning the bottle to Ushijima in the most violent and rude way possible.</p><p>Instead, exercising incredible restraint and maturity, Oikawa decides to give it back to Ushijima like a person who doesn't hate him would.</p><p>"Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa calls, chasing after the other man after the team has started to disperse outside the gym. (He really doesn't want to do this in front of their teammates, since they don't realize the extent of his and Ushijima's bad history and might witness something ugly.) "Here! You can have this back."</p><p>Ushijima takes the bottle Oikawa is thrusting at him, frowns, and looks up. If he were capable of human emotions Oikawa might think he looks confused, and perhaps a little hurt.</p><p>"This is because I got you out of karaoke, right?" Oikawa elaborates, when Ushijima keeps standing there silently. "I don't want a thank-you gift – I wasn't doing it for you. Do you think I wanted you there being boring and gloomy? It was much more fun this way."</p><p>Ushijima blinks at him, and looks down at the bottle in his hands. "They would have continued to invite me if you hadn't said anything. And if I kept saying no they would have thought I was unfriendly and didn't want to spend time with them."</p><p>"You <em>didn't</em> want to spend time with us," says Oikawa waspishly. "You prefer chopping vegetables to hanging out with your teammates."</p><p>Ushijima's brows furrow. "I had already made plans for the afternoon and I didn't want to change them on short notice." His face is as stern and forbidding as ever, but his voice is as close to sulky as Oikawa has ever heard it. Ushijima adds, "I envy your ease in social settings. I dislike being among large groups of people."</p><p>Oikawa huffs. "So practice at it and get better, just like anything. I wasn't born with this much grace and charm, you know."</p><p>Ushijima gives him a doubtful look for a long moment, and then firms his jaw and thrusts out the sports drink in offering again, adding a small bow. "Your words were a kindness to me. Thank you." The bottle dangles between them for a moment, and he adds, "If you don't like this flavour, I will get you something else."</p><p>"Oh for – <em>fine</em>." Oikawa snatches the bottle and stuffs it into his bag. It actually is one of his favourite flavours, but he doesn't want to tell Ushijima that he guessed correctly. "But you can't get me gifts every time I call you boring in front of other people. I don't have enough space in my apartment for that."</p><p>Ushijima looks like he wants to ask a follow up question, but Oikawa quickly cuts him off by saying he needs to get to class, and makes his escape. He can be minimally civil, but that's his limit.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>On Tuesdays Oikawa only has a half-day of classes, and he likes to go grocery shopping on his way home in the middle of the day. It's quiet, and he likes having the time to think about what to make for the week ahead.<p>Now that he's buying his own groceries, he's very enthusiastic about discounted items. However, Oikawa still isn't great at estimating how long fresh produce will last, and how much he can eat before it spoils. Which is how he ends up with what is, he realizes once he unpacks it at home and sees it taking up half his counter, a completely absurd amount of spinach.</p><p>Oikawa picks up his phone – he'll search 'how to preserve spinach', and hope he finds a technique that doesn't rely on any fancy cookware that he doesn't own. When he unlocks his phone, the messaging app is open, and he sees the team group chat at the top.</p><p>The team. That jerk Ushiwaka. Who prepares his own meals. Which means he cooks.</p><p>Without really thinking through the impulse that strikes him, Oikawa taps Ushijima's name and composes a new message.</p><p>[would you like some spinach? there was a deal at the grocery store and I bought too much]</p><p>After a moment of consideration he adds a tongue-sticking-out sticker, because a simple text seems too brusque. Although the sticker is probably wasted on Ushijima – Oikawa can't imagine him reading anything into a text message beyond the literal meaning.</p><p>He puts his phone on the counter and finishes putting away groceries. Honestly, he doesn't want to wash and stem and … do whatever else to four huge bags of greens, he has better things to do with his afternoon. For instance, there's at least one essay he's been putting off starting.</p><p>His phone chirps.</p><p>[Thank you very much. Yes, I would like spinach. I can come over and get it.]</p><p>Oikawa grimaces – the idea of Ushijima visiting his apartment is horrifying to contemplate. It feels like an invasion by a conquering force.</p><p>[that's fine, I'll bring it over. I haven't gone for a run today]</p><p>Ushijima assents and sends his address, mercifully not asking how Oikawa knew his apartment was in jogging distance. (Ushijima happened to mention during a locker room conversation about commutes that he's within walking distance of school. Oikawa is too; it's simple logic.)</p><p>That's how Oikawa finds himself jogging along residential streets on his afternoon off, wearing a backpack crammed with leafy greens. When he looked up Ushijima's address it was too close to make for a good run, so Oikawa plotted a wide loop with Ushijima's place on the way back. By the time he's climbing two flights of exterior stairs to knock on the apartment door, he's sweaty and winded, intending to hand the bag over and immediately take his leave.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ushijima's parents seem to have raised him to be a gracious and welcoming host. "Please, come in," Ushijima says as soon as he opens the door. "You should have some water."</p><p>Oikawa could explain that his place is nearby and he'll be fine without a drink, but then he'd have to explain his convoluted jogging route and Ushijima would know how close together they live. So he steps across the threshold and takes off his shoes, following Ushijima into the apartment. It's a different layout to Oikawa's but a similar tiny size – ideal for a university student.</p><p>He unslings his backpack and passes over the spinach, and Ushijima takes it into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. Oikawa accepts it and mutters "Thanks," taking a couple of steps to sit down at the low table in the middle of the room.</p><p>If he'd speculated, he would have assumed Ushijima's apartment would be entirely without personality, but there's a tall open-backed shelf full of houseplants by the balcony doors. Team photos from what looks like every year of Ushijima's time at school are tacked to one of the walls, and a few national team posters are opposite – some quite recent, some slightly tattered and from several years ago.</p><p>Oikawa barely has a chance to drink a few mouthfuls of water and catch his breath before Ushijima returns and hands him a towel (Oikawa dabs at his sweaty face). Then something in the kitchen whistles and moments later Ushijima is sitting down across from him with two cups of tea.</p><p>This <em>really</em> wasn't the plan. Oikawa was going to deliver spinach and then run straight home, with absolutely minimal interaction. But now that he's stopped moving and his body is cooling down, he really should stay for a few minutes and stretch his calves, so he reluctantly accepts the tea.</p><p>"How are your classes going?" Oikawa asks, after a few endless moments of silence.</p><p>Ushijima gives a brief, factual answer and returns the question, and then Oikawa has to scramble for another topic. They have a few false starts, but Oikawa eventually asks what Ushijima's former teammates are doing and Ushijima livens up. Oikawa offers a few updates on Seijoh alumni – mostly bragging about Iwaizumi getting into a great sport medicine school – and the conversation goes peacefully enough and gets them through tea.</p><p>Honestly, Oikawa's surprised that they can set aside such a longstanding highschool rivalry and talk about their former teammates, but he finds he's genuinely interested to hear what the other recent graduates are up to. Shiratorizawa's creepy guess blocker studying to be a pastry chef is the most surprising news; Oikawa laughs out loud when Ushijia tells him about that.</p><p>Oikawa takes his leave as soon as he's emptied his cup, and enjoys the cooler late afternoon weather on his way home. It's still early summer, but the days are starting to be slightly too warm for comfort.</p><p>The next day, Ushijima sends him a photo of the gomae he made with the spinach, with a note of thanks.</p><p>[better you eating it than letting it rot in my fridge!] Oikawa replies. [I like it sauteed more, it's quicker and there's only one pan to wash after]</p><p>He thinks that's the end of the conversation, but his phone chirps only a moment after he sets it down.</p><p>[Do you have a recipe?] asks Ushijima.</p><p>Oikawa doesn't, it's a dish he learned from his sister. But he spends 15 minutes searching the internet until he can find one that's more or less what he does. He sends a link, with a couple of explanatory tips.</p><p>[Thank you] Ushijima texts back. He starts typing, stops, and starts again, and Oikawa gets up to refill his water glass and stretch. He's been hunched over the table working on his neglected essay for the last 40 minutes.</p><p>There's a message waiting for him when he sits back down.</p><p>[The next time that you have too much spinach, perhaps I can make it for you in return.]</p><p>[it won't be as good as mine] Oikawa sends back, with a huffy/superior sticker. [but I suppose you can cook for me if you really want to]</p><p>Ushijima is also an athlete and knows about nutrition, plus Oikawa enjoys the idea of him toiling in the kitchen for his sake. If Ushijima thinks discount produce puts him in Oikawa's debt, Oikawa is happy to get something out of this interaction.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>Ushijima seems to understand a single instance of receiving Oikawa's castoff leafy greens to be an invitation to message him photos of food, recipes, and offers of his own bulk grocery store finds. Oikawa isn't exactly bombarded with messages, but Ushijima is suddenly a consistent background presence in his life. He thinks of Ushijima when he's buying groceries, when he's running near Ushijima's street, and sometimes when he sees lush, well-cared-for houseplants through a window.<p>It's infuriating, he tells Iwaizumi, who laughs at him.</p><p>"You're making friends with Ushiwaka," Iwaizumi says, sounding gleeful.</p><p>Oikawa squawks in protest. "I am <em>not</em>! I'm exploiting his knowledge of healthy, easy-to-prepare recipes. And tricking him into feeding me by giving him discount vegetables – he always thinks he has to repay me by giving me some of whatever he makes."</p><p>Iwaizumi's reassurance that sure, that's nothing like friendship, sounds patronizing and unconvincing, but Oikawa lets it slide. For now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>With the first team hangout having been such a success, Ishida is soon organizing another one.<p>"How about you, Ushijima? Are you free?" He looks over to where Ushijima is putting away his soap and shampoo, post-shower. "Or do you have plans again?" he adds, grinning a little.</p><p>Ushijima hesitates. "Thank you for the invitation," he says. "I am overwhelmed by large groups, and – I think my presence would make it less enjoyable for everyone else."</p><p>Ishida and half a dozen others immediately offer loud denials – they're bonding as a team! All teammates are welcome, of course they want Ushijima there.</p><p>Ushijma doesn't say anything for a moment as he closes his locker and turns to face the rest of the group.</p><p>"I have several midterms coming up and I am planning to devote time to studying this weekend. Any of you are welcome to join me." Ushijma looks like he might be nervous, which isn't an emotion Oikawa has ever seen on him before. But he's still fairly new to this team, and Oikawa suspects he doesn't invite people to hang out together very often.</p><p>"I should probably come to a study session," Hato says thoughtfully. "My grades are pretty bad this term."</p><p>Ishida laughs at him. "Sure, I'll come too." Another second-year agrees, and two of the first-years chime in with their interest.</p><p>Ushijima nods, and looks over at Oikawa. "Would you like to join us?"</p><p>Oikawa finishes zipping up his bag and heaves it onto his shoulder. He closes his locker and turns to face Ushijima.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't make it," he says blandly. "I'm doing meal prep."</p><p>Half the locker room bursts into raucous laughter.</p><p>Ushijima blinks in surprise – and then his eyes light up with amusement.</p><p>"Please do not consider disrupting your important plans on my account," he says, perfectly polite and blank-faced and yet somehow still smirking at Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa sticks out his tongue, but wishes them good luck studying before he takes his leave. He'll probably spend the weekend studying too – he's got his own midterms approaching – but he expects a crowd of volleyball players to be too distracting as study partners.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>When Oikawa comes by to return Ushijima's tupperware from the accumulated gifts of food, and drop off his latest impulsive discounted grocery store purchase (carrots), Ushijima mentions he was going to watch recordings of Tokai University's team, who they'll be facing soon in a pre-season practice match.<p>"Would you like to watch them together, while we have tea?"</p><p>Oikawa is relieved to have an escape route from yet another awkward attempt at conversation, and says yes. Last time, they'd had an excruciating several minutes comparing hobbies after Ushijima asked about Oikawa's interests. (Ushijima likes: caring for houseplants and going for walks. It's inconceivable that a living human person can be this boring.)</p><p>As they watch, it's quickly obvious that Tokai likes to target the setter with their serves. It's a reasonable strategy, since even if the setter can get the ball up, he won't be able to set immediately after receiving. The coaches have told Oikawa to expect to play in the upcoming game, so he needs to be prepared.</p><p>"You're reasonably skilled at receiving," Ushijima says, not quite a question.</p><p>"I can get to the ball nearly every time, sure," says Oikawa. A bit more than 'reasonably skilled' in his opinion, thanks. "But controlling a strong serve like that is difficult, even for a libero."</p><p>Ushijima hums in agreement. "Sometimes just sending it back across the net is all that can be done."</p><p>Oikawa wrinkles his nose, and then laughs a little. "I guess I'm greedy. I don't want to send it back to them – if I'm going to the trouble of receiving, I want to attack."</p><p>Ushijima nods thoughtfully, and they both fall quiet for a moment. On Ushijima's laptop screen, their upcoming opponents serve straight at the setter again, and score another service ace.</p><p>"If the receive goes high – almost straight up," says Ushijima abruptly, "that would allow us time to prepare for an attack. A synchronized attack might allow us to overwhelm their blockers."</p><p>Oikawa considers that for a moment. "That's a good idea," he admits. "I'd need a lot of extra receiving practice to get that much control though, and hardly anyone on our team has a serve that's that strong <em>and</em> that precise."</p><p>"I do," says Ushijima matter-of-factly.</p><p>So that's how they end up practicing together, in the middle of the day on a Thursday when neither of them have class. Regular practice is fully spoken for – since Oikawa's preparing to play in upcoming games and Ushijima's now on the starting roster, they don't have time to fool around with a random idea that might not even be successful.</p><p>Between the two of them, they scrounge up five volleyballs, and they go to a municipal court in their neighbourhood. With children in school and adults working, it's deserted and they have the place to themselves. This means there are no witnesses to Ushijima hitting one cannon-power serve after another straight at Oikawa, who desperately grapples for any control over his receive.</p><p>It's brutal drilling, and Oikawa hates it. Within minutes he's soaked in sweat, and the sun is glaring overhead. But he can tell he's improving even after just a couple dozen serves. He collects the balls on his side of the court to bring back to Ushijima for the next round of serves.</p><p>"This feels like being back in highschool," Oikawa remarks as he scoops up the last ball and walks up to the net to pass them back. "The two of us on opposite sides of a net, and Ushiwaka-chan trying to crush me."</p><p>He happens to glance up as he says it, and Ushijima's eyes widen, expression verging on alarmed –</p><p>"I'm sorry," says Ushijima Wakatoshi to Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>This has never happened before. Oikawa is sure he's dreaming, or the summer heat is making him hallucinate.</p><p>"What?" Oikawa feels like he should be able to come up with a more intelligent reply, but he's flabbergasted.</p><p>Ushijima's gaze flicks up to his face for a moment, and he hesitates. "I expect your memories of me during high school are not pleasant. I was … unkind."</p><p>Oikawa blinks. The sun is warm on his shoulders, and the volleyballs he's cradling keep shifting and wobbling. And the bane of his entire volleyball career until now is apologizing for literal years of rudeness.</p><p>"You were," Oikawa agrees. "Did you only realize that recently?" He knows the disbelief is clear in his voice.</p><p>Ushijima ducks his head. "Oohira had to tell me," he mumbles. "On graduation day. He said that I didn't express myself clearly and I was often misunderstood. Since then I have been trying to improve."</p><p>Oikawa hesitates, but he really does want to know. "How did I misunderstand you, when you told me I should have gone to Shiratorizawa? I assume you didn't just mean 'you chose a losing school'." A little bitterness creeps into his voice, even after all the time that's passed since their last highschool match.</p><p>Ushijima looks surprised. "I wanted to be on your team. I wanted you to set for me. You are an exceptional player and you allow – you permit –" He stumbles over his words. "You draw your teammates beyond what they think they are capable of, and I wanted to experience that for myself." He hesitates, and slowly says, "Because your skills are … impressive to me, you overshadowed – you seemed, to me, to be far above your teammates in skill, and I dismissed them as opponents. I'm sorry," he says again.</p><p>Oikawa prides himself on his composure, but he's gaping at this little speech and trying not blush. Ushijima praising him so effusively is horribly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Your friend was right," he says. "You were <em>exceptionally</em> bad at expressing yourself." He steps closer and thrusts his armfuls of volleyballs under the net – Ushijima's warm, callused hands brush his arms as he takes them.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that's sorted out, all this time later," Oikawa says flippantly, turning away to head for his corner of the court. "Perhaps we'll finally be able to get along someday, Ushiwaka-chan!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>He really needs to get better at figuring out how many sweet potatoes is a reasonable number for one person to buy at once, Oikawa reflects. But they're having a spell of cooler weather and he couldn't resist the idea of roasted vegetables, and they were on sale – though 5 kilos is turning out to have been slightly too large a bag.<p>He carefully composes a message to Ushijima that is technically a dinner invitation, but has a strong undercurrent of 'please say no, I'll give you leftovers instead and we won't have to struggle through trying to be pleasant company to each other'.</p><p>Ushijima replies right away to say thank you for the invitation, he would be happy to come over and he will bring something for them to drink.</p><p>Oikawa swears out loud, tosses his phone on the counter, and opens the oven to check if the sweet potatoes are tender when he stabs them. (They won't be yet, it's too early, but he suddenly feels like stabbing something.)</p><p>He focuses on cooking while he waits for Ushijima to arrive, and Oikawa doesn't notice the sound of rain starting up outside the windows until he answers a knock at the door and finds Ushijima on his doorstep, completely drenched.</p><p>"Oh," says Oikawa. He blinks, and looks over Ushijima's shoulder, where rain is pouring down in sheets. "Uh, come in – I'll get you a towel." He hears Ushijima murmur 'thank you' behind him as he flees.</p><p>Oikawa sprints back with a towel (luckily he did laundry recently, and has a clean one to offer). Ushijima, an idiot through and through, uses it first to pat dry the plastic bag of beverages he brought and offer it to Oikawa. He takes the bag, hand brushing Ushijima's when he grasps the handle –</p><p>"You're freezing!" Oikawa exclaims. He internally sighs; he refuses on principle to be a worse host than Ushijima. "Come take a shower, I'll find you something dry to wear."</p><p>While Ushijima warms up, Oikawa digs through his closet for the set of clothes that Iwaizumi left behind last time he stayed over. Ushijima and Iwaizumi both have more muscular builds than Oikawa does, so it's doubtful Ushijima will fit into any of his own clothing.</p><p>Oikawa goes back to the kitchen to finish up a last couple of things, and a few minutes later Ushijima emerges clean and warm. Oikawa glances up through the kitchen doorway, and notices that Iwaizumi's shirt strains at his chest and biceps – and then Ushijima turns away and bends down to get something out of his bag, and Oikawa bursts out laughing.</p><p>Ushijima looks up, startled.</p><p>"Let me take a picture of you," Oikawa says, reaching for his phone. "Iwa-chan has to see this – he's so smug about how easily he puts on muscle, but –" Oikawa gestures at Ushijima and starts laughing again.</p><p>What are baggy sleeping clothes on Iwaizumi are practically skin tight on Ushijima. The tee shirt is tight around his biceps and clings to his chest. Both nipples are visible. Instead of being loose, the sweatpants are pulled tight over Ushijima's ass (and look like they might be riding up a bit? The spiteful part of Oikawa hopes they're uncomfortable).</p><p>Ushijima frowns, puzzled, and looks down at himself. "I don't understand what is funny, but you may take a picture if you like."</p><p>Oikawa says thanks, and opens his messaging app to snap an image of Ushijima crouched by his bag and half twisted back to look at Oikawa. It perfectly highlights all the most ill-fitting areas of Ushijima's outfit.</p><p>[why did you send me a picture of Ushiwaka's ass?] Iwaizumi wants to know a few minutes later.</p><p>Oikawa tries to explain the joke.</p><p>[why is Ushiwaka wearing my old clothes?] is the reply, and then, before Oikawa can respond: [wait, why is Ushiwaka at your place for dinner??].</p><p>Since he has to set the table Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi's last message for now.</p><p>Dinner is actually okay, they watch more game footage to prepare for their upcoming match and Ushijima compliments his cooking. In such casual clothing, Ushijima looks less stiffly formal and more human. Oikawa usually only sees him in volleyball uniforms, or simple outfits around campus.</p><p>Oikawa sneaks glances at Ushijima a few times over the course of the evening – it makes his chest bubble warm with giddy amusement to see Ushijima wearing tight clothing that shows off his body. Ushijima seems oblivious to the striking difference in how he looks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>Oikawa gets to use his high receive in the game against Tokai, and is smug about the rage on the server's face. As someone who's used to getting service aces, he knows exactly how infuriating it is for someone to interfere.<p>He and Ushijima practiced the next part too before presenting it to the team – Oikawa shouts for a synchro attack, and even though he can't set after his own receive, he runs up along with everyone else. The ball is still gently arcing down, near Ushijima and one of their middle blockers. Oikawa quickens his run up as he sees the ball start to drop more closely to the net, and jumps along with the rest of his team.</p><p>Ushijima has admitted he's not very good at setting, and he has very little control on his overhand set in particular. But right now, he twists and leans midair and manages an underhand set (more of a bump, really) to Oikawa, who gleefully slams the ball down into a gap between the blockers, right up against the net where none of the back line can reach it in time.</p><p>Chuo wins the game, and the head coach repeatedly praises Oikawa and Ushijima for how well they play together. Oikawa's surprised to realize the prospect of playing with Ushijima again doesn't fill him with dread the way it would have a few months ago.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>Ishida had mentioned earlier in the week that he was going shopping in Shinjuku with a friend after Friday practice. Oikawa had mentioned that he also liked shopping, that sounded like such fun, and Ishida (most welcoming of senpai) had invited him along. Oikawa has to be back on campus for his afternoon class, but he's perfectly fine with an escape route from an outing with someone he's never met before.<p>So Oikawa ends up waiting around just outside of the gym with Ishida's friend, Sugimoto, while Ishida sprints off to find a pre-shopping snack since he missed breakfast. Sugimoto is tall and has a nice smile, and laughs at a lot of things. He's studying Japanese literature and his hometown is in Toyama, on the other coast.</p><p>"Oikawa," says a familiar deep voice suddenly, and Oikawa turns around just in time for Ushijima to hand him a bento without a word of explanation. Oikawa mentally shrugs - Ushijima probably cleaned out his fridge, and packed up any leftovers that needed to be eaten soon. He's done this once or twice when Oikawa has come over, handed him a packed lunch for the next day.</p><p>Ushijima's hair is still damp from showering. He has class right after Friday practice, so he turns to leave as soon as the bento is in Oikawa's hands.</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Ushiwaka!" Oikawa calls after him brightly.</p><p>"Yes," says Ushijima absently over his shoulder, already several meters away and moving rapidly.</p><p>What a weirdo.</p><p>Ishida comes jogging back with an onigiri in one hand, and Oikawa opens his bag to jam his surprise bonus lunch inside.</p><p>"That was Ushijima, right? Your teammate?" asks Sugimoto. "I didn't realize you'd started dating."</p><p>Ishida starts choking on the bite of rice he's just taken, and Oikawa feels like he's been hit by a truck.</p><p>"What? No, we – what? Why would you think that?"</p><p>Sugimoto's eyebrows shoot up, and he puts a hand to his mouth in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I didn't realize it was one-sided."</p><p>Ishida chokes harder. Oikawa struggles to say "What," again, but instead of being forceful and outraged he just sounds wheezy and confused.</p><p>Sugimoto helpfully pounds Ishida on the back a few times, and as soon as the libero is breathing normally Oikawa rounds on him for an explanation.</p><p>"Look, this really isn't my business," says Ishida, looking shifty.</p><p>"No, it seems that it's <em>my</em> business," says Oikawa sweetly. "But evidently you saw fit to gossip about it."</p><p>Ishida moans faintly, and the whole story slowly spills out. At the study group that Ushijima hosted, the subject of love and dating came up. When asked if there was anyone he was interested in dating, Ushijima said yes – and then failed to lie convincingly during the following line of questioning.</p><p>"He didn't really want to say anything," Ishida says apologetically. "But Hato is kind of – well, you know what he's like. And Ushijima's just …"</p><p>"Bad at lying," Oikawa finishes. "Yes."</p><p>Ishida glances at him. "He said not to tell you, so I figured he was just working up the courage to confess soon." He rubs the back of his neck. "I probably shouldn't have told Sugimoto."</p><p>Oikawa makes a vague noise of agreement, and Sugimoto apologizes once again.</p><p>They still end up going shopping, because Ushijima is in class until late afternoon so there's nothing Oikawa can actually <em>do</em> right now. And he's not that mad at Ishida – if Oikawa had been entrusted with the knowledge of a teammate's secret crush, he'd probably also need to tell someone all about it.</p><p>Oikawa waits until half an hour after Ushijima's last class is done, and messages to ask if he's home. He doesn't bother replying when Ushijima say yes, just heads out the door – he's not sure what he'd even write back.</p><p>As always, Ushijima politely invites him in, and steps back to make room for Oikawa to take his shoes off. Oikawa is too jittery to go through the motions of staying for a visit though, and lingers in the genkan.</p><p>"So," says Oikawa, hearing his voice go overly bright the way it does when he doesn't want someone to know he's going to say something important. "I heard something interesting today, from Ishida – well, from his friend. I wasn't supposed to find out, but I don't think the friend had been properly sworn to secrecy."</p><p>Ushijima looks faintly curious, but not alarmed, and tips his head.</p><p>Oikawa jams his hands into his jacket pockets so that Ushijima won't see him clenching his fists. "Apparently – according to them – you … you like me. Like, romantically."</p><p>Now the alarm is apparent in Ushijima's face, but all he says is "Ah," and drops his gaze. "I see."</p><p>"Since when?!" Oikawa explodes. "That study group was <em>weeks</em> ago – why haven't you said anything? And since when are you any good at keeping secrets?"</p><p>"For quite some time," says Ushijima quietly. He's evidently taking Oikawa's questions in sequence. "I haven't said anything because I don't require more than friendship from you."</p><p>Oikawa snorts. "We're not –" he starts reflexively, and abruptly thinks of how many times they've made dinner for each other, or watched game footage, or voluntarily done extra volleyball practice together. It's quite a bit more time than he'd spend with just any teammate.</p><p>He changes tack and folds his arms, challengingly. "So all those times we've had dinner together – you're saying you don't wish they'd been dates?"</p><p>Ushijima starts to look frustrated. "I like you exactly as you are and I don't need our relationship to change." Oikawa can't help wincing at the word 'relationship'. "Please forget what Ishida told you. I'm not going to behave any differently."</p><p>"How can you just – pack away feelings like that?" Oikawa balks. "We spend lots of time together, surely it's going to be hard to pretend nothing's changed."</p><p>"I'm experienced at that," Ushijima says simply. "The first time that I told someone how I felt, after I … developed feelings for them, they chose to end our friendship." He looks to one side and twists his fingers into the hem of his tee shirt. "It's difficult to make friends. So since then I have ignored any unnecessary feelings I've had."</p><p>Oikawa grits his teeth. "But I hate things – festering, or lingering around unresolved. Can't you be upfront, for once?"</p><p>Ushijima's brows furrow, but he doesn't relent. "You are a very important person to me. I won't ask you for more than you've already given."</p><p>Oikawa flings his hands into the air in exasperation. "Fine! Do what you want." He turns and storms out, glad he still has his shoes on so he doesn't need to interrupt his dignified and righteously offended departure.</p><p>He's fuming as he strides down the street. Such a stubborn jerk, it's infuriating – Ushijima won't confess properly, won't even ask him out. What gives him the right to make that decision all on his own? It's not like it would cause any problems, if they did date. They're both serious about volleyball, they've been able to put aside their feelings about each other since day one and play together, even back when they could barely be in the same room for five minutes. Why would this be any different? It's not like they'd start kissing on the court, or cause a scandal being seen out on dates together – Ushijima doesn't like going out anyways. They already know that they both like quiet evenings in, the only real difference is that they might … stay overnight afterwards …</p><p>Oikawa stops dead on the sidewalk.</p><p>He's an idiot.</p><p>Two minutes ago he was practically demanding that Ushijima confess, because otherwise Oikawa couldn't reply. But surely it shouldn't matter whether there's a confession, if Oikawa was just going to turn Ushijima down.</p><p>He's <em>such</em> an idiot.</p><p>Oikawa slowly walks back the block and a half to Ushijima's apartment. He badly wants to just go home and wallow in embarrassment, and rehearse what he's going to say to Ushijima – but then it would be way too easy to let this lie ignored between them the way Ushijima is suggesting. They'd probably get awkward around each other again, and drift apart to just being teammates. It's funny – at the start of term, being teammates who barely interacted would have sounded absolutely perfect.</p><p>Oikawa drags himself up the two flights of stairs, takes a bracing breath, and knocks on the door for the second time tonight. Ushijima answers it right away. He doesn't look surprised to see Oikawa again – he doesn't look like he's feeling anything in particular, and Oikawa realizes he'd gotten used to being able to read Ushijima's subtle expressions.</p><p>"I realized I didn't give you an answer to your confession. So I came back," says Oikawa stiffly. This is the most hideously awkward thing he's ever done. Ushijima had better appreciate his effort. "Well. So, then – would you like to go on a date? A real date – not just one of us dropping off food?"</p><p>Ushijima freezes, clearly startled – and then smiles. It's akin to a grimace, just the way Tobio-chan used to look, but wide and clearly joyful.</p><p>The first thing out of his mouth is "Thank you."</p><p>"What on <em>earth</em>," says Oikawa.</p><p>"You made me very happy," says Ushijima, "thank you for that." He blinks at Oikawa's baffled expression. "I would love to go on a date with you," he offers, as though the lack of a clear answer is what's thrown Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa stomps down hysterical laughter. "Thank you," he echoes, a little mocking. He looks at Ushijima's lopsided smile, his sparkling gaze. "I really never thought I'd like you this much."</p><p>Ushijima's eyes widen with the realization that he's forgotten to say something important. "I like you too," he says hurriedly. "Very much."</p><p>Losing the battle with hysteria, Oikawa quickly brings a hand up to his face to stifle his giggling as much as possible. He's overcome with fondness for this awkward idiot in front of him, and impulsively reaches out to take one of Ushijima's hands in his from where it hangs at his side.</p><p>"We're so bad at this whole 'talking to each other' thing," he manages, still choked with laughter.</p><p>"We will practice," offers Ushijima, looking down at their joined hands. "And improve." He carefully shifts his palm and tightens his grip. Oikawa squeezes back, still grinning.</p><p>He's going to be so smug when he tells Iwaizumi that he was <em>completely wrong</em> about Oikawa and Ushijima becoming friends.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*    *    *</p>
</div>Oikawa ends up planning their first date, and after thinking over their options and what Ushijima will like most, takes him on the 'brisk jog and make a healthy dinner' date he invented to make fun of Ushijima. Who turns out to have deserved it every time Oikawa made fun of him for being boring, and thanks Oikawa for a lovely time.<p>For their second date, Ushijima takes Oikawa to a museum exhibit on space exploration. Oikawa is a little embarrassed at how childishly enthusiastic he gets, especially over the display on efforts to detect extraterrestrial life, but Ushijima is watching him with a warm, fond expression every time he looks back at the other man.</p><p>Despite all their false starts and miscommunications, they really have been listening to each other all these years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>